Un Amor que durará Para Siempre
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Pocos años después de la muerte de su amado, Tenten decide visitarlo, pero no va sola, su hija va con ella  Rated T por la muerte de un personaje


"**Un Amor que Durará para Siempre"**

**By Barby Hyuga**

-Diálogo-

Narración

_Flash Back_

oºoºoºo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishi-sama,

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, la idea surgió en mis vacaciones y pues siempre quise escribir un fic de este tipo, pero nunca creí llegar a tal extremo, en verdad espero que les guste.

oºoºoºo

_Su vida siempre había sido perfecta, tenía todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desea, había llegado a Jounin hace un par de años, y hace no mucho tiempo se había casado con el hombre de su vida, su compañero de equipo, su amigo y por muchos años su novio, el único error que había cometido era haber pensado que nada ni nadie podía destruir su felicidad._

_Un día el antiguo equipo Gay fue designado a una misión de recopilación de información y protección a uno de los políticos más importantes del país del fuego, la misión iba bien, la culminaron con éxito, pero al regreso el equipo había tenido que separarse pues Gay Sensei y Lee habían recibido una notificación de otra misión en la aldea de la arena y habían tomado distintos caminos, una emboscada los sorprendió, los superaban en número, y por más que lucharan, era algo sabido que no lo podían lograr, el último ataque de los vándalos había herido al Hyuga de gravedad, un kunai había llegado a su pecho, hundiéndose de manera peligrosa cerca de su corazón, la sangre salía de manera descontrolada del cuerpo del shinnobi, provocando que poco a poco su vida se extinguiera._

_-Neji por favor resiste- suplicaba la castaña, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, resbalando por su rostro, mojando al joven de ojos perlas que se encontraba en sus brazos, ambos se encontraban en el suelo, ella arrodillada, el recostado, poco a poco, la lluvia, que empezaba a caer comenzaba a mojarlos, haciendo casi imperceptible la sangre que aun salía de las heridas del shinnobi, truenos alumbraban la escena, y la luna era la única testigo de cómo la vida de aquel hombre, se escapaba poco a poco –no me dejes- pidió ella nuevamente –te necesito-, el joven levantó una de sus manos, acariciando una de las mejillas de su amiga, de su amante, de aquella quien le había hecho ver que la vida era el mejor regalo del mundo, y el amor lo único que había logrado hacer que el mundo sea perfecto, sus ojos se encontraron y un "te amo" susurrado al unísono, el último que ambos escucharían del otro, fue el final de aquel hermoso amor, la mano del joven cayó lentamente y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre al tiempo que su último aliento escapaba de sus labios._

**oºoºoºo**

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron rápidamente, pestañeó varias veces, tratando de identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, poco a poco reconoció su habitación, otra vez el recuerdo de la muerte de su amado la visitaba en sus sueños, se permitió llorar en silencio por un momento, recordando al amor de su vida, Neji había muerto hace casi cuatro años, y fruto de el amor que había entre ellos nació una hermosa niña que se parecía mucho a su madre, excepto por sus ojos, había heredado los ojos de su padre, escuchó unos ligeros pasos en dirección a su habitación, secó sus lágrimas y esperó la llegada de su hija, la niña llegó corriendo y se recostó junto a ella en su cama, -Hola princesa ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó, la pequeña Kumiko asintió vigorosamente. –Hora de levantarse pequeña vaga- dijo Tenten, girándose para poder hacerle cosquillas a su hija, la niña rió por varios minutos hasta que su madre la llevó a tomar un baño y a vestirla, tenía planes para ese día.

Poco después ambas estaban listas, Tenten salió de su departamento junto con su hija, caminaron hasta llegar al parque central de la aldea de la hoja, en donde se encontrarían con Lee, la kunoichi se sentó en una de las bancas y puso a su hija sobre sus piernas -¿Quieres saber a dónde iremos hoy?- le preguntó, la niña asintió –Hoy visitaremos a papá- la niña la miró confundida -¿Iremos ahí?- preguntó apuntando con uno de sus deditos al cielo, Tenten sonrió, había olvidado que le había dicho a su hija que era ahí donde Neji se encontraba-No mi amor, no iremos al cielo, iremos al lugar en el que papi descansa, se llama cementerio- la niña asintió, antes de que pudiera seguirle explicando a su hija llegó Lee, él las acompañaría pues sabía que las heridas que había provocado la muerte de su compañero y amigo aún no sanaban, y desde su velorio Tenten no había tenido la fuerza de volver a pisar aquel lugar.

El chico, que seguía utilizando las mallas verdes que lo caracterizaban al igual que su mentor, saludó con su amiga y su pequeña "sobrinita", como él la había declarado desde su nacimiento, caminaron los tres en dirección al cementerio de la aldea, no sin antes pasar por la florería Yamanaka.

Al llegar, fueron directamente al lugar en el que se encontraba la tumba del Hyuga, la cual se encontraba a poca distancia de la de su padre, justo donde a él le gustaría estar, -Aquí está papá mi amor- le dijo Tenten a su hija, estaban frente a una lápida gris, que combinaba perfectamente con el lúgubre lugar, que por mucho que esté al aire libre era un lugar muy triste, la niña se acercó a la tumba de su padre y dejó un ramo de Margaritas junto a la inscripción de la lápida, "Neji Hyuga, Genio, Amigo y Esposo", tres palabras que lo describían perfectamente a ojos de muchos, pero no para la castaña, para ella eran simplemente palabras vacías.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus castaños ojos, su amigo al notarlo, recogió a la pequeña Hyuga y luego de poner una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de su amiga a manera de apoyo, le cedió un momento a solas.

La castaña se arrodillo junto a la tumba de su esposo, dejando que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, y limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano,-Hola amor- susurró suavemente –perdón por no haber venido a visitarte antes, no he tenido las fuerzas para hacerlo y lo siento aún más por no haber traído a nuestra hija- se levantó lentamente sin retirar la mirada de la tumba de su amado, -Me haces tanta falta- volvió a decir, volteó y llamó a su amigo, pidiéndole que traiga a su hija, él dejó a la niña en brazos de su madre y volvió a retirarse –Neji, te presento a nuestra hija Kumiko Hyuga- la pequeña sonrió –Hola papi- dijo la niña, Tenten la puso en el suelo y vio como le lanzaba un beso a la tumba de su padre, volteó para volver a irse con Lee y antes de salir corriendo hacia su tío volteó y dijo –Adiós Papi, te quiero mucho-

Con una sonrisa la castaña dijo en medio de un suspiro –Debo irme amor-, se quedó en silencio por un momento, -Te amo Neji- volvió a decir y antes de que se diera vuelta para volver a su departamento una brisa la envolvió y un susurro llegó a sus oídos "Las Amo" la voz del amor de su vida se hizo clara, y junto con la brisa, sus labios fueron besados por última vez.

oºoºoºo

Gracias por leer, por cierto a mis lectoras de mi otro fic "De verdad Te Quiero" no se preocupen que el final ya está casi terminado y lo subiré pronto.

Kumiko significa niña de eterna belleza, me pareció un lindo nombre para la hija de mi pareja favorita BUUUU

PD: espero no me odien por haber matado a Neji, T.T

Besos


End file.
